


The Krogan-sized Burger

by atenaglory



Series: Diner Talks [2]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 00:19:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7244653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atenaglory/pseuds/atenaglory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After some leisure-fighting, Grunt and Shepard chat, and Grunt tests out a so-called krogan-sized burger</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Krogan-sized Burger

Grunt and Shepard had regular outings together during the crew’s shore leave. Shepard knew that it did Grunt no good to be cooped up in the Normandy all day every day, and she always preferred to be there to supervise him lest he get into too much trouble on his own. Or, more likely, _cause_ too much trouble. Sometimes they would take a shuttle to a different ward (Shepard had requested that the crew remain on Zakera Ward, preferably near the docking bay, since she had so many of them to keep track of), and sometimes they would just walk around, but they always found trouble. There was always a mugging, a hold-up, or just general mercenary activity to thwart, and Grunt always appreciated the fight.

During this particular trip, they had decided to journey to Bachjret Ward, one of Shepard’s frequent solo areas. Shepard had gotten a tip from Liara that there were signs of Blood Pack activity around some of the few pockets of vorcha living in the ward. Shepard took Grunt and, after a bit of investigation (she did the talking and Grunt did the menacing), they found the Blood Pack agents, who were recruiting vorcha for their group, and dispatched them. It wasn’t a hard job, but it had worn them down because they had tracked and cleared out all of the Blood Pack lackeys across the Ward. Since Blood Pack entry into Citadel space was prohibited, Shepard figured that with this outing they had at least temporarily rid the Citadel of the Blood Pack, but she decided to verify with Liara later just in case. For now, however, she was starving.

“Hey, Grunt, I’m gonna find some food,” she nodded her head in the general direction of a taxi stand. “You in?”

Grunt laughed. “Shepard, I’m starving. What can _you_ do about that?”

“I think I’ve got just the thing for you, Grunt.” Shepard’s favorite diner happened to have what they called a “krogan-sized burger”. When she first saw it on the menu she’d snorted, thinking that the burger would have to be the size of a fully-grown cow to satisfy any krogan, but she’d never been ambitious (or hungry) enough to test it out for herself. But now she had the perfect partner for the job.

They took a cab to the diner, and chatted while they waited for their food.

“So what is this place, Shepard?”

“It’s a diner. Earth-style restaurant that I’ve taken a liking to.”

“Ha! And you think some ‘ _krogan-_ sized burger’ from this Earth restaurant will satisfy _me_?” He said the words “krogan-sized burger” particularly mockingly. He must be pretty hungry.

“I dunno, Grunt. How about this—if you’re not satisfied I’ll take you anywhere on the Citadel. My treat.”

“Alright,” he snorted.

“So tell me, Grunt. What’s been your favorite mission working with me? You know, aside from the thresher maw.”

“Aside from the thresher maw?” He considered for a moment, before grinning and stating, “The Collectors and the other Reaper minions are disgusting and formidable opponents. The Collector ship was excellent. I look forward to defeating a Reaper.”

“When we beat Sovereign, it took an entire fleet,” Shepard said somberly. “We lost a lot of men that day.”

“That was then, Shepard. I’ve fought with you, and I’m sure you and I could face down a Reaper.” He paused, and a sly smile spread across his face. “On foot.”

“On foot!” Shepard coughed, having choked on her drink in her surprise. Grunt reached over and patted her on the back, totally winding her.

He chuckled loudly. “You don’t think you could do it!?”

“Did you hear what I just said? A whole _fleet_ , Grunt!” The sight of her wheezing must have been hilarious, because Grunt didn’t stop laughing.

“You’ve never seen yourself in a fight, Shepard! Like when you fought the Praetorian: you roll to the left into cover while it shoots those laser beam eyes at you, no matter how you dodge it you’ve got your heavy weapons trained on it, the Turian shouts to look behind you and you spin, drop back into cover, and switch weapons all in one graceful motion, followed by a swift shot right through the skull of the sorry Collector that tried to flank you.” He chuckled once more, complacently. “You could kill a Reaper, Shepard. You’re a force of nature.”

Shepard remained unconvinced and slightly out of breath, but laughed along. In the moment, she had been focused. The Praetorian had been one of the hardest enemies that she’d faced head-on so far, and her mind had been blank of all but the abstract thought required to maintain absolute focus during a tough battle. The peace mixed with adrenaline. Squadmates’ comments over the comm. Sweat. _This gun won’t quite do it_. In and out of cover, weaving in and out of whatever debris she could put between herself and the enemy. A dance. Defeating the second one, the one on the Collector ship, had been tough and incredibly satisfying. There had been no time to take in what had happened, though, since they were rushing to get out of the ship.

“So what about you, Shepard? You’ve been fighting for a long time, but you have a favorite battle, don’t you?”

Before she could answer, however, five waiters approached them. Two carried and extra table, and the other three carried a massive plate with an even more massive sandwich laid out on top of it. Grunt laughed boisterously in his way and said, eyes locked on the burger, “If this satisfies me, I’ll pay for your meal every time you take me out to fight from now on, Shepard!”

She smiled at the burger which now completely blocked her view of him, and considered his question while he enthusiastically dug in.

It was true, she had fought many battles. She was good at fighting. She was quick, accurate, and good with strategy. She was an N7 soldier. People had asked her what she got out of fighting, and she’d usually answered that it was just a job. It wasn’t like she was trying to be a hero, or even kill things, after all. She did fight for justice, as much as she could, and for the people she loved. Perhaps a bit idealistic for a soldier, but she was a Spectre, and that way of thinking had actually gotten her there. She was Commander Shepard, and fighting for those she loved, for what was right, worked for her.

Fighting with Grunt was totally different, though. He fought because he needed to, as a krogan, but also because he enjoyed it. Both as a krogan and as Grunt. He fought to define himself, to establish himself, and to enjoy himself. His fervor in battle was hard to ignore, and often rubbed off on her. When she won a battle with him by her side, she felt triumphant through and through. There was nothing but the satisfaction of a battle hard-fought and won. She would never forget his words to the Urdnot Shaman after they had killed the thresher maw.

“My favorite battle? Let me tell you the story.”

“Yes!” His mouth was stuffed, but he still managed to laugh, putting one fist in the air. She was glad that the day’s work had left him so satisfied.

“So my team and I got this krogan in a tank one time—another crazy story—and he asked me to take him to Tuchanka. Something about proving himself….”

**Author's Note:**

> I love mom Shep and tank baby Grunt. I hope to write more soon.


End file.
